meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 032
9:24:50 PM Light: All of you awaken in the middle of the night to an apparent earthquake, as the ship rattles underneath your beds. 9:25:31 PM Janis: Janis bolts out of bed (first time she's slept in hers for a while) and begins to grab her gear. 9:25:45 PM Wynn: Wynn jolts out of bed. "Nation, you ok?" 9:26:24 PM Nilani: Nilani stands up, grabs her rapier and cautiously peeks out the door, looking up before edging out. 9:27:12 PM Janis: /me, dressed in armor, grabs her bow and arrows and peers out of her bedroom door. 9:27:45 PM Light: The ship shakes again. 9:27:48 PM Wynn: Nation? 9:28:05 PM Light: Quintilian stumbles out of his room, blinking in the light. "What's going on?" 9:28:07 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to her door and looks out into the hallway to see who else is up. 9:28:15 PM Iskandar: Iskandar sticks his head out the door. 9:28:22 PM Janis: Janis exits the door 9:28:36 PM Janis: Are we under attack? 9:28:44 PM Janis: We haven't even jumped yet. 9:28:48 PM Wynn: I don't know. Nation's not answering. 9:29:32 PM Wynn: Janis, could you come give me a hand? 9:29:32 PM Iskandar: Nation: Yes, I'm being attacked! That is what all the rattling is about! 9:29:34 PM Light: The planetary government was as good as its word and managed to get Nation fitted out with the parts he needed before evening fell. 9:29:43 PM Light: Quint: What do we do? 9:29:49 PM Janis: Hand with what? 9:29:59 PM Wynn: Armor. 9:30:09 PM Janis: Janis runs over to help Wynn get dressed 9:30:22 PM Wynn: Wynn gets dressed! 9:30:38 PM Iskandar: Nation: Step 1: Stop asking me questions while I run the calculations for a jump. Step 2: See step 1. 9:31:07 PM Janis: Why are we jumping? We never discussed that! 9:31:10 PM Light: Quint says something in Orcish; probably it isn't very nice. 9:31:23 PM Wynn: Jumping to avoid being attacked, I'd bet. 9:31:36 PM Iskandar: Nation: BECAUSE I'M BEING ATTACKED. Pay attention. 9:31:44 PM Light: Arin stumbles out of her room; she is wearing only a sheet. "... are we going to crash?" 9:32:00 PM Janis: We can't crash! We haven't moved yet! 9:32:13 PM Janis: ...I think. 9:32:27 PM Wynn: Wynn finishes dressing, grabs her mace and shield and starts moving toward the Upper Deck and the bridge. 9:32:49 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:32:53 PM Iskandar: Nation: i've been running all kinds of impressive aerial maneuvers trying to lose these jerks. They're persistant. 9:33:16 PM Iskandar: ... so, what the what now? 9:33:40 PM Light: Arin: Should I be getting a weapon or something? 9:33:52 PM Light: Quint follows Wynn. 9:34:09 PM Nilani: Nilani hands Arin a dagger and follows the group. 9:34:11 PM Iskandar: Iskandar: Are we in danger of being boarded? 9:34:44 PM Iskandar: Nation: No, that's why I'm going to jump. Now stop asking questions and let me do my calculations so you don't end up headless. 9:34:57 PM Iskandar: Iskandar goes with the group. 9:35:51 PM Light: Arin does too. "... I don't want to be headless." 9:36:34 PM Iskandar: Nation: Okay. Ready for jump. Hold on to something. 9:36:46 PM Wynn: Wynn stops and plants her feet. 9:37:02 PM Nilani: Nilani sits down with her back against a wall. 9:37:10 PM Janis: Janis keeps running. 9:37:27 PM Light: Arin follows Nilani's example. 9:37:34 PM Light: Quint just stops and stands there, rubbing his eyes. 9:37:47 PM Iskandar: Nation: Jumping! 9:39:30 PM Iskandar: Roll your will saves. Except for Janis. 9:39:55 PM Wynn: ((21)) 9:40:09 PM Nilani: ((23)) 9:40:17 PM Iskandar: You're good! Both of you. 9:41:02 PM Light: Quint falls to one knee, despite his best efforts to be totally unaffected; his face goes pale--a nice spring green color, really. 9:41:38 PM Wynn: Are you safe, Nation? 9:41:43 PM Light: Arin just scrunches her eyes tight shut and exhales slowly, over several seconds, with great deliberation. 9:42:17 PM Janis: Janis stops and looks back at the others. 9:42:26 PM Nilani: Nilani looks concernedly at the two newbies. 9:42:40 PM Iskandar: Nation: I lost the Neogi, it seems. There's a world, I'm gonna land on it to assess damage. 9:42:42 PM Light: Talas sprints over from down the hallway. She's forgotten to put on any clothes today, apparently, though her hair frankly covers most of what the dirt doesn't. "What's going on?? What happened?" 9:43:04 PM Iskandar: That was interesting. 9:43:11 PM Janis: We were attacked by Neogi? 9:43:19 PM Light: Quint hauls himself to his feet, mostly with nothing but the power of sheer cussedness. He still looks pretty awful, though. 9:43:27 PM Wynn: ...are you two ok? 9:43:49 PM Light: Arin: ... I think I want to lie down. Or hit someone repeatedly with an axe. I'm... not sure. 9:43:54 PM Light: Quint: I'm fine. 9:43:59 PM Light: He's definitely lying. 9:44:11 PM Nilani: Nilani gets up and dusts herself off. 9:44:13 PM Wynn: You should head back to your rooms. 9:44:21 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks fine, and helps Arin up. 9:44:26 PM Wynn: Wynn changes direction and heads toward the observation deck. 9:44:43 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, looking around warily. 9:44:50 PM Light: Quint: I said I was fine. 9:45:06 PM Light: Arin consents to be brought back to her room; Quint follows Wynn doggedly. 9:45:22 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:46:49 PM Light: Quint: Where are we going? 9:47:00 PM Wynn: To the window. 9:47:37 PM Iskandar: Iskandar goes to the observation lounge once Arin is settled in. 9:49:30 PM Light: When you do reach the window, you see Nation has landed already. The area is pretty heavily wooded, so it's hard to see anything much, but you seem to be near a rather pretty river on a world where the sun is setting. 9:49:56 PM Janis: Looks like a lot of worlds we've been on. 9:50:01 PM Iskandar: Nation: Good news! You can breathe the air and the trees don't seem terribly evil. 9:50:15 PM Wynn: How are you? 9:50:54 PM Iskandar: Nation: Took some damage. I'll be running some checks to determine the extent. I'm mostly concerned with the freshly integrated parts you guys brought back. 9:51:12 PM Light: Quint sits down, still looking a bit white in the face. 9:51:39 PM Wynn: Any chance they tracked you? 9:52:18 PM Janis: Janis looks at Quint 9:52:21 PM Iskandar: Nation: Doubtful. One of the very, very few advantages of blind jumps is that they can't be tracked. 9:53:00 PM Wynn: Ok. Thank you. Keep us updated. ....please. 9:53:02 PM Janis: *to Quint* Are you ok? 9:53:46 PM Light: Quint growls at Janis. "Fine, I'll go and lie down." 9:53:49 PM Light: He stomps out. 9:54:06 PM Light: The sunset is very pretty--but also a little bit strange-looking; there are two suns in the sky. 9:55:13 PM Nilani: Nilani scans the immediate surroundings outside. 9:55:37 PM Light: Trees, a small clearing, a pond. 9:55:47 PM Light: Roll Notice. 9:56:06 PM Iskandar: ((6!)) 9:56:14 PM Janis: ((26)) 9:56:20 PM Nilani: ((25)) 9:56:27 PM Wynn: ((4! I win.)) 9:57:30 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is busy looking at a sinister smudge on the glass. 9:58:02 PM Nilani: Nilani whirls about. 9:58:03 PM Janis: Janis turns around and aims her bow! 9:58:09 PM Light: Roll initiative! 9:58:24 PM Janis: ((17)) 9:58:46 PM Wynn: ((5. Eff you, Improved Initiative!)) 9:58:48 PM Iskandar: ((11)) 9:58:51 PM Nilani: ((12)) 9:58:57 PM Light: Isn't that the way of it. 9:59:05 PM Light: Someone shouts "YOU!" and shoots! 10:00:36 PM Janis: US WHO? 10:01:55 PM Light: Iskandar gets shot by a person dressed in white leather armor and carrying an enormous longbow. It's an elven guy, and he looks *pissed.* 10:02:26 PM Iskandar: Ow! 10:02:36 PM Light: Round 1: Enemy, Janis, Nilani, Iskandar, Wynn. 10:02:40 PM Light: * Janis * 10:03:12 PM Light: He's sort of an androgynous fellow, elven, youthful-looking but with white hair and eyebrows. 10:03:27 PM Janis: Janis rapid shots him! 10:03:32 PM Light: Roll for it~! 10:03:53 PM Janis: I forget. Did we agree I combine rolls for this, or do separate rolls? 10:04:01 PM Light: Separate. 10:04:06 PM Light: Multiple arrows, multiple rolls. 10:04:16 PM Janis: ((13, 21)) 10:04:26 PM Light: The first arrow misses; the second finds its mark. Roll damage. 10:05:09 PM Janis: ((17 DAM)) 10:05:18 PM Janis: ((Max Dam)) 10:06:02 PM Light: He staggers back a little bit. "You traitorous *snake*, I'll get you for this!" 10:06:09 PM Light: * Nilani * 10:07:21 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls a hot sauce balloon from a pouch and chucks it at his face. 10:07:38 PM Light: Roll for it, as if it were a flask type attack. 10:08:43 PM Nilani: ((17)) 10:09:13 PM Light: Nilani misses, but a bit of the hot sauce splashes onto immaculate white boot! 10:09:17 PM Light: * Iskandar * 10:11:17 PM Iskandar: Iskandar turns and glares at the intruder. "Ven! You treacherous cur," he says, the angry words punctuated by a blast of lightning directed at the man in white! 10:11:54 PM Iskandar: ((10 damage.)) 10:12:02 PM Janis: ...wait...Ven? 10:12:14 PM Light: * Wynn * 10:12:14 PM Janis: The other thief dude, Ven? 10:12:23 PM | Removed 10:16:48 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 10:12:50 PM Wynn: ((charge and bull rush for a flying tackle?)) 10:13:24 PM Light: ((*sighs, looks up the grapple rules again*)) 10:13:32 PM Wynn: :D 10:13:52 PM Wynn: ((I've got it open, just don't remember if that's the one for tackles.)) 10:14:00 PM Light: You can't charge. 10:14:06 PM Light: There's a sofa in the way. 10:15:06 PM Light: You move into his square; he gets an AOO. 10:15:15 PM Light: Which he doesn't take. 10:15:25 PM Light: Now you make a strength check. 10:15:47 PM Wynn: ((17)) 10:16:16 PM Light: Wynn pushes him straight back into the hallway. The door shuts. 10:16:49 PM Light: Round 2: Enemy, Janis, Nilani, Iskandar, Wynn. 10:17:10 PM Light: The door opens again; the guy five-foot-steps back and shoots again! 10:17:49 PM Light: He hits Iskandar again, this time just grazing him, as the arrow flies back and kills an easy chair dead. 10:17:50 PM | Edited 10:20:22 PM Light: ** Janis ** 10:18:21 PM Janis: Janis throws her bow down and holds her hands up "Wait, stop!" 10:18:26 PM Janis: ((DIp check?)) 10:19:20 PM | Edited 10:19:32 PM Janis: Let me guess what's happening here. You're name is Ven. You believe you were kidnapped. And you think Isk is the kidnapper. 10:19:25 PM Janis: Am I close? 10:19:33 PM Light: You can make a diplomacy check as a full-round action at a -10 penalty. 10:19:40 PM Light: Otherwise it takes 10 consecutive full round actions. 10:19:54 PM Janis: ((3)) 10:20:07 PM Light: Now he's *really* mad. 10:20:30 PM Light: ** Nilani ** 10:22:07 PM Nilani: Nilani sighs and rushes toward him, attempting to knock the bow from his hands. 10:22:41 PM Light: You provoke an attack of opportunity! 10:22:48 PM Light: Which he doesn't take. 10:23:14 PM Light: You don't have a weapon drawn, so roll attack at a -4. 10:23:50 PM Nilani: ((11)) 10:24:02 PM Light: Nilani manages to knock the bow out of his hands. He looks surprised! And also angry. 10:24:07 PM Light: ** Iskandar ** 10:24:36 PM Iskandar: ((Can I find an angle in the room where I can do a line of lightning without hitting Nilani?)) 10:25:38 PM | Edited 10:25:48 PM Light: Yes, as long as you move and then zap. 10:25:58 PM | Edited 10:28:59 PM Iskandar: Iskandar will move, then shouts more lightning! 10:26:05 PM Light: Roll damage! 10:26:12 PM Iskandar: ((9)) 10:26:26 PM Light: He's definitely looking pretty singed around the edges now. 10:26:35 PM Light: ** Wynn ** 10:27:05 PM Wynn: Wynn steps up as close to him as she can, shield between them, and says "Yield. Now." 10:29:05 PM Light: Elf: "... fine. My time will come, you kidnapping worm!" 10:29:49 PM Nilani: Nilani gazes tiredly at the guy. 10:30:02 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a set of manacles from her belt. "Hands." 10:30:04 PM Iskandar: Oh, shut up, Ven. 10:30:09 PM Light: He has an eyepatch, against all expectations. 10:30:23 PM Light: Ven: You're not my captain anymore, turncoat. 10:30:38 PM Janis: Janis picks up her bow 10:30:41 PM Wynn: *Hands.* 10:31:16 PM Iskandar: Iskandar yanks an arrow from his chest. 10:31:27 PM Janis: ...sorry... 10:31:29 PM Light: He spits at Wynn. 10:32:11 PM Iskandar: I was never anyone's captain. We were highwaymen, you psychopath. 10:32:25 PM Wynn: Wynn sets her jaw, puts her shield on her back and glares at him. 10:32:47 PM Wynn: That's your last warning. Submit to the cuffs. 10:33:02 PM Nilani: Nilani picks up the bow and holds it away from him. 10:33:14 PM Iskandar: Let the nice paladin cuff you, moron. 10:33:38 PM Light: Ven sneers. "I'm no one's *submissive.* Where the hell have you been, you bastard? We looked for you for *days*." 10:33:51 PM Light: It's a very nice bow. 10:34:00 PM Janis: I'd guess here. 10:34:40 PM Iskandar: I've been *here*. Went to bed at the hideout, woke up in the pod on a haunted cursed deathship. 10:35:15 PM Wynn: Now that you're all caught up, I have things to do, and can't do them until you, the threat, are neutralized. Are you going to do so willingly or shall I force you? 10:35:27 PM Light: Ven: ... this is a haunted cursed deathship? 10:35:47 PM Iskandar: Yes. They're letting in everybody these days. 10:35:51 PM Light: His tone abruptly shifts from rage to excitement-tinged curiosity. 10:36:13 PM Light: Ven: ... and you weren't going to bring us with you, you selfish bastard? 10:36:27 PM Iskandar: ... I'm going to kill you in a moment, Ven. 10:36:44 PM Janis: He's not very smart, is he? 10:37:01 PM Light: Ven: Not if I kill you first! What kind of curse? 10:37:15 PM Iskandar: I dunno. They explained it. I was only half-listening. 10:37:21 PM Wynn: Wynn reaches out to take hold of one of his wrists. 10:37:23 PM Janis: You can't leave. 10:37:26 PM Nilani: Death. You have about five years. 10:37:48 PM Janis: And you don't choose when or where you get picked from. 10:37:54 PM Light: Ven shakes Wynn away absent-mindedly. "You never pay attention to the details. This is why you need me." 10:38:22 PM Iskandar: That was before you shot me. You can go hang now. 10:38:33 PM Wynn: Wynn turns red. 10:38:35 PM Light: Ven: You shot me first! 10:38:57 PM Janis: Actually, no. You shot first, then I shot you. 10:39:03 PM Nilani: Nilani visually scans Ven for other weapons. 10:39:06 PM Janis: By the way, I'm Janis. 10:39:08 PM Janis: Janis waves 10:39:09 PM Janis: Hi 10:39:17 PM Light: Roll search, Nilani! 10:39:40 PM Nilani: ((17)) 10:40:00 PM Light: Ven: ... I'm Ven, and he owes me fifty gold pieces and a diamond the size of a hen's egg. 10:40:33 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at Wynn. "He's not gonna let you cuff him. Just do it." 10:41:08 PM Janis: Janis turns to Isk "Didn't you say Ven owed you the same thing when you first got here? You know, in between all the talk about what you did with his mother." 10:41:18 PM Light: Ven: You'd like that, wouldn't you, you snakey bastard. 10:41:30 PM Light: Ven: We combed the city for you. ... Tiglath got caught. 10:42:25 PM Iskandar: Damn. You already got one of the crew caught? You're a terrible leader. 10:42:47 PM Light: Ven: SHE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! 10:43:22 PM | Edited 10:43:36 PM Iskandar: You're my lieutenant, that means if something goes wrong, and I'm not there, you're in charge. And Tiglath's worth two of you, she'll be fine. 10:43:44 PM Light: Ven, sulkily: No, she's not. 10:44:14 PM Iskandar: She has *depth perception* first of all. 10:44:56 PM Light: Ven: Don't need it. 10:45:27 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath and steps back before turning towards Iskandar. 10:45:42 PM Iskandar: Iskandar frowns down at his shirt, which is all bloody. "Yeah, you're not bad at close range in an enclosed space. 10:46:39 PM Wynn: Wynn puts a hand on his shoulder to heal him, teeth still gritted, other hand clenched tight around the manacles. 10:46:43 PM Light: Ven: Better'n'you, lightning breath. 10:47:03 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at Wynn. "Thanks." 10:47:19 PM Light: Ven: She's too young for you, cradle-robber. 10:47:40 PM Wynn: Wynn spins around and punches him in the face. 10:47:59 PM Light: Roll attack! 10:48:19 PM Wynn: ((ARGH! 12)) 10:48:51 PM Light: Wynn clobbers him, as he was flatfooted and only has leather armor on. 10:49:11 PM Iskandar: ...that was fantastic. 10:49:26 PM Light: Ven is laid out on his back. 10:49:33 PM | Edited 10:49:35 PM Wynn: Wynn cuffs him. 10:50:09 PM Light: He resists, but pretty weakly; at this point he's hurting pretty badly himself. 10:50:44 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to grab his weapons and stack them in a neat pile at least ten feet away from him. 10:51:07 PM Wynn: If you'd *listened* I wouldn't have needed to do that. 10:51:18 PM Light: There are a lot of them--two cutlasses, knives, a couple of bootknives, wristmounted crossbows that pop out of his sleeves... 10:51:56 PM Iskandar: He really wanted to be a pirate. 10:52:11 PM Light: He mumbles something. Roll Notice! 10:52:26 PM Wynn: ((15)) 10:52:34 PM Nilani: ((17)) 10:52:52 PM Janis: ((28)) 10:52:53 PM Wynn: Wynn grabs him by his armor and hauls him to a sitting position up against the wall. 10:52:59 PM Light: Ven: We're on a ship. Damn good place to start. 10:53:03 PM Iskandar: ((14)) 10:54:16 PM Janis: Janis looks between Isk and Ven. 10:54:26 PM Janis: Janis looks curiously at Isk. 10:54:57 PM Light: Ven: This time I get to be captain. 10:54:58 PM Iskandar: He never liked me terribly much. 10:55:14 PM Light: Ven: Nah, I'm just better'n'you. 10:55:16 PM Wynn: I think not. 10:55:41 PM Light: Ven eyes Isk. "Yeah, all right, fine. You can be captain. You've got the hat anyway." 10:56:19 PM Wynn: Would someone mind going to ask one of our healers to come up? 10:56:32 PM Iskandar: I'll go. 10:56:45 PM Iskandar: Iskandar goes to find Allys or Tarak. 10:57:09 PM Light: Isk is, of course, not wearing a hat. 10:57:28 PM Janis: ...if you're a thief, why do you wear white? Isn't that...not very good for stealing stuff? 10:57:30 PM Wynn: Wynn kneels in front of Ven. "Now. Clearly we got off on the wrong foot, so let me introduce myself. My name is Wynn and I'm a paladin of St. Cuthbert. Hurt any person on this ship again and I will kill you." 10:58:37 PM Light: Ven slurs a bit. "We're highwayman. It's like bein' a pirate, but on land." 10:59:09 PM Janis: In that case, I'd bet it's just hard to keep clean. Wouldn't brown or green work better? 11:00:11 PM Light: Ven: That's what wizards're for. 11:01:31 PM Light: Ven: Having a trademark helps you be scary. People are more likely to surrender, you do less work and less people die. Good all around. 11:01:36 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and practically stomps several steps away. 11:02:31 PM Janis: What also helps being scary. Not standing out by being a big white thing in the middle of the forest. 11:03:02 PM Light: Ven: You're not supposed to hide. 11:05:35 PM Light: Ven: You're supposed to stand out. Be a legend. 11:06:06 PM Janis: Seems like a good way to get caught. 11:06:43 PM Wynn: Speaking of, you'd best put that part of your past behind you while you're aboard. 11:07:20 PM Light: Ven: Can't be a highwayman on a ship. Preposterous. 11:07:54 PM Wynn: I *try* to let people start over when they wake up here... but I can already tell you and I are going to be great friends. 11:08:50 PM Light: Ven: Pirates're on ships... 11:08:58 PM Light: He passes out, finally. 11:08:59 PM Wynn: This is *not* a pirate ship. 11:09:16 PM Janis: Well...that was fun. 11:11:17 PM Wynn: ....I probably shouldn't have hit him. 11:11:21 PM Nilani: Nilani has been grinning for awhile, not looking at anything in particular, like she's thinking of something funny. 11:13:55 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes Ven. "How much do you think he weighs?" 11:14:29 PM Janis: I'd guess not that much. 11:14:55 PM Light: Not much. He's pretty scrawny, being all elfy and all. 11:15:22 PM Wynn: Grab his legs. 11:15:30 PM Nilani: Probably more than me, but anyone who isn't child-sized or dying of starvation probably weighs more than me. 11:15:38 PM Wynn: Wynn lifts him under his arms to carry him down to an empty room. 11:16:55 PM Janis: ((So, it's just me and Nilani?)) 11:17:08 PM Nilani: Nilani helps Wynn 11:17:10 PM Wynn: ((You're supposed to be grabbing his legs!)) 11:17:18 PM Janis: Janis follows 11:17:39 PM Light: You almost run into Allys and Iskandar. 11:17:58 PM Light: Allys is wearing a rather splendid red silk robe edged in gold; she looks a little bit dishevelled. 11:18:09 PM Wynn: Allys. 11:18:10 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at the two of them 11:18:32 PM Light: Allys: *If* you've finished shaking the whole ship about, I'd be ever so obliged. What's going on? 11:18:47 PM Wynn: He's so much more compliant while he's unconscious that I thought I'd get him in a room so Nation can lock it. 11:18:59 PM Light: (Allys's legs are pretty brutally scarred up.) 11:19:17 PM Light: Allys: What did he do? 11:19:31 PM Iskandar: He *shot* me. 11:20:02 PM Wynn: It's just until he shows himself to be capable of being civil. 11:20:38 PM Light: Allys: We should give him a medal. 11:20:47 PM Light: Allys heals the guy up a bit. 11:20:48 PM Iskandar: You know, when I came here and accused you all of being complicit in my kidnapping, I didn't shoot *anyone*. 11:20:52 PM Janis: ...what happened to your legs? 11:21:23 PM Wynn: Wynn continues carrying him down the hall to an empty room. 11:21:36 PM Light: Easily done. 11:21:43 PM Light: Allys: Battle. Obviously. 11:21:50 PM Janis: ...when? 11:21:59 PM Janis: ...oh...nevermind. 11:22:09 PM Wynn: Wynn dumps him unceremoniously on the bed and removes the manacles before exiting the room. 11:22:19 PM Light: Allys: It's harder when you don't fight back. 11:22:31 PM Wynn: Nation, would you mind locking this door? 11:25:33 PM Iskandar: Nation: Yes, yes, locked. 11:25:39 PM Wynn: Thank you. 11:25:48 PM Wynn: Wynn goes back to the others. 11:25:56 PM Light: Allys: I hope you remember to feed your groupie. 11:25:59 PM Light: Allys glares at Isk. 11:26:16 PM Janis: (To Isk) So, how'd you meet her? 11:26:34 PM Iskandar: We ran into each other yesterday. She doesn't like me, apparently. 11:26:52 PM Janis: ...yesterday? Seemed like Ven knew you a while now. 11:28:38 PM Iskandar: Oh, Ven? Um. I've known him for a year or so. 11:28:57 PM Iskandar: He's not terrible at tracking. 11:29:14 PM Janis: Janis looks offended "I'll be the judge of that." 11:29:25 PM Iskandar: You have two eyes. You're already better. 11:29:35 PM Janis: Janis smiles 11:29:54 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls off a gauntlet and reaches for a small rag tucked in her belt. 11:30:00 PM Iskandar: Anyway, he didn't like me. I made him my second to keep an eye on him. 11:30:21 PM Janis: heh, "eye". I get it. 11:30:31 PM Wynn: Wynn wipes the spit off, trying hard not to mutter. 11:30:33 PM Light: Allys: Yes, make fun of the mutilated person. Hilarious. 11:30:48 PM Iskandar: I'm not even convinced he *needs* the eyepatch. 11:30:59 PM Iskandar: He just likes looking like a pirate. 11:31:13 PM | Edited 11:31:20 PM Janis: .......you keep calling her a he. 11:31:29 PM Iskandar: He is a he. 11:31:38 PM Janis: ...............you sure? 11:31:56 PM Iskandar: Hmm. Not 100%, I suppose. 11:31:58 PM Janis: I mean, elves are kind of hard to tell, but... 11:32:10 PM Iskandar: But I can't be arsed to check. 11:32:47 PM Light: Allys rolls her eyes. 11:33:17 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. 11:34:06 PM Iskandar: Ven was passing good at his job and didn't like me, so I made him second. And then, today, he shot me. 11:34:26 PM Iskandar: Iskandar prestigitates the blood off his shirt. 11:34:43 PM Wynn: Wynn tucks the rag back in her belt and puts her gauntlet back on. 11:34:50 PM Janis: Well, we shot her back. 11:34:52 PM Janis: Or him. 11:34:56 PM Janis: Or whatever. 11:35:09 PM Light: Allys: Did you try to get him to kiss you too? Because then I'd understand the shooting. 11:36:13 PM Iskandar: I *offered*. You asked for payment and I really don't have anything to pay with. Make no mistake, I am excellent at it. But all I tried to get you to do was heal my idiotic second-in-command. 11:36:14 PM Janis: ...wait, you tried to kiss Allys? 11:36:51 PM Light: Allys: It's not the *first* time he's mentioned it, either. 11:37:24 PM Iskandar: Iskandar rolls his eyes. 11:37:35 PM Wynn: Well I guess that means I won't be hearing any more snide comments from you then. 11:37:54 PM Janis: ......I'm gonna go back to hanging out in the forest. 11:38:06 PM Janis: I need to get out of here. 11:38:17 PM Iskandar: Snide? Oh, right. Yeah, probably not. Though you did kiss an incubus. 11:38:23 PM Wynn: Good night, Janis. 11:38:24 PM Light: Allys: ... what? 11:38:31 PM Janis: Janis exits 11:39:00 PM Wynn: ...what? 11:39:18 PM Light: Allys: You kissed an incubus? Really? 11:39:32 PM Iskandar: Fred? Remember that guy? 11:39:35 PM Wynn: You were there when we were talking about it. 11:39:50 PM Wynn: Are you really that good at ignoring people? 11:40:13 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks thoughtful. "...huh." 11:40:30 PM Wynn: ...what? 11:41:09 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shakes his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it." 11:41:20 PM Light: Allys: I try, but it is so *very* difficult. 11:41:39 PM Wynn: Yes, well... I may need you to teach me some tricks. 11:43:08 PM Wynn: Tarak may have shown me that not everything deserves to be smashed, but I apparently still have some control issues. Like punching people in the face. 11:43:24 PM Light: Allys: I miss punching people in the face. 11:43:31 PM Light: She looks at Iskandar speculatively. 11:44:04 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is ignoring her, lost in thought, apparently. 11:45:08 PM Light: Allys: .... alas, those days are over. 11:45:29 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods distractedly. "That's nice." 11:45:32 PM Wynn: Weren't you ever worried it would go too far? 11:46:25 PM Wynn: That punching someone might kill them... and that if they didn't deserve death, you'd lose your powers? 11:47:05 PM Light: Allys: No. I only punched people who deserved it. 11:47:30 PM Wynn: Being annoying probably isn't enough to deserve it. 11:47:44 PM Light: Allys: You could make an exception. 11:48:14 PM Wynn: ....I don't understand. 11:48:42 PM Light: Allys *eyes* Iskandar. "... it's not important, I suppose." 11:48:59 PM Iskandar: It means she'd like to punch me because she finds me insufferable. 11:49:50 PM Iskandar: But she's a woman of principle and won't break her vow to Bahamut for such a paltry reason. 11:50:21 PM Light: Allys: He *is* insufferable. And I'm *watching* you. 11:51:02 PM Iskandar: Uh-huh. Also, you guys should probably know, I'm a dragon. 11:51:29 PM Wynn: ...what? 11:51:48 PM Light: Allys: ... well that takes the fun out of it. 11:52:00 PM Wynn: ((17 sm lol)) 11:52:09 PM Iskandar: ((He's not bluffing!)) 11:52:47 PM Iskandar: I'm stuck, in this form. Have been for about three years now. 11:53:07 PM Wynn: ....huh. 11:53:37 PM Light: Allys: *I* worked it out earlier. 11:54:04 PM Wynn: Congratulations? 11:54:29 PM Iskandar: Anyway. Just in the interests of transparency. 11:54:53 PM Wynn: Well, I appreciate the honesty. 11:54:57 PM Light: Allys: You're the one who let a disguised dragon on board. I would reconsider your methods. 11:55:01 PM Light: Allys glowers and stomps off. 11:55:07 PM Wynn: We didn't---- 11:55:22 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. 11:55:35 PM Nilani: So there WAS a dragon in one of the pods, after all. 11:56:09 PM Wynn: And Ven? Does he know? Or she? Or---dammit, my head hurts. 11:57:06 PM Iskandar: Yeah, my whole gang knew. I don't really keep it a secret, but I don't advertise, either. I have had to deal with dragonslayers before, who see me as a much easier target now. AM Iskandar: So, yeah. AM Wynn: Wynn sighs heavily. "Things were so much easier before." AM Iskandar: I agree! AM Light: Val turns up, looking a bit paler than usual. "Before what? Is everyone okay?" AM Wynn: Are *you* ok? AM Light: Val: Yeah. A little bit of a headache and... bad dreams, I guess. AM | Edited 12:02:00 AM Wynn: It seems Iskandar's good friend Ven was also abducted. And he's a dragon. Iskandar, not Ven. AM Light: Val eyes Iskandar. "... aren't you a little short for a dragon?" AM Iskandar: I was in a humanoid shape, then I got wizarded. AM Wynn: Also, the Neogi attacked, so Nation jumped a little while ago. I'd guess that's where the dream came from. AM Iskandar: So I can't change back. AM Iskandar: NAtion: I don't know if it was the Neogi. AM Iskandar: Nation: It was their ships, but not their attack patterns. AM Wynn: Oh. I thought you said... ok. AM Wynn: That's... odd. AM Light: Val: ... my condolences, in that case. AM Light: Val: And that's troubling. Why would someone pretend to be Neogi? ... and where are we? I see trees out there. I hope they're trees and not... treemonsters. AM Iskandar: Iskandar nods solemnly at Val. "Thanks." AM Wynn: We haven't really explored at all. We were ambushed by Ven. Probably wait until morning to go out. AM Light: Val: I'll go with you then. ...hopefully. I'm not feeling very well, honestly. AM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little. "I'd offer healing, but I'm all out for the night." AM Nilani: Bad jump-dream? AM Wynn: Anything I *can* do? AM Light: Val: Bad dream, not a big deal. AM Light: Val: Allys almost pushed me into a wall as she stomped by, though. Who stabbed her in the wrong ear? AM Wynn: Probably me. AM Iskandar: I think she just finds me insufferable. AM Light: Val: ... oh, all right. AM Light: Val sits down, rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand and frowning a bit. AM Wynn: You sure you're ok? AM Light: Val: Sure. I'm not that fragile. AM Wynn: No, but you're not exactly acting ok either. AM Light: Val: So I missed the Neogi who weren't the Neogi and also Iskandar's friend, Ven. AM Light: Val: It's just a headache. AM Iskandar: Yes. Also, a pretty nice double sunset. AM Light: Val: ... really? That's too bad. I don't think I've ever seen one before. AM Wynn: ((ha how bout that 'don't sm enough', lol. 24 on Val who probably *actually* just has a headache.)) AM Light: Val eyes Iskandar. "... why do you have a hole in your shirt with a bunch of blood around it?" AM Light: ((He just has a headache. :) And had a bad jump.)) AM Nilani: He and Ven apparently weren't exactly friends. AM | Edited 12:16:51 AM Iskandar: I got shot with an arrow by my former second-in-command. AM Iskandar: So... has anyone else had someone from their life show up and try to kill them? AM Light: Val: Um. Not yet. AM Wynn: I think you're the first two to know each other from before. AM Iskandar: Trendsetting. Excellent. AM Light: Val: That could be the key to some kind of pattern, couldn't it? AM Wynn: ...what do you mean? AM Light: Val: If we could work out who gets grabbed when we might be able to stop it from happening. AM Wynn: Wouldn't do any good unless we could get back to our own plane. AM Wynn: We'll all be dead by the time the pods pick up the next batch anyway. AM Light: Val: One puzzle piece at a time. AM Wynn: I don't like puzzles. AM Wynn: Wynn sighs and pulls off her helmet and gauntlets. AM Light: Val: I don't mind them too much. AM Iskandar: Iskandar prestidigitates the hole out of his shirt. AM Light: Val: But maybe it would be worth asking this Ven some questions. AM Wynn: He's locked in a room. AM Wynn: ...or she. I'm... really confused about that. AM Nilani: Probably still unconscious, too. AM Wynn: Wynn looks at her helmet, then pulls the chain and padding off her head and looks at them too. AM Light: Val eyes Iskandar. "Is your friend male or female, or does he or she prefer other pronouns? Sylvan has some, I think." AM Iskandar: We've always thought Ven was a man, and he's never corrected us otherwise. AM Light: Val: Man it is, then. AM Light: He shrugs. AM Wynn: I have to say... I'm glad he passed out when he did. He was testing all my patience. AM Light: Val: Maybe we could use that. AM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Valerian. AM Light: Val: Honey and vinegar, you know. The tactic. AM Wynn: Yeah somehow I doubt he found me very intimidating. He spit on me. And ignored me. AM Wynn: And... well, I don't remember what exactly he said that made me deck him. All I could hear was his tone by that point. AM Light: Val: Well, then, you try to punch him and we hold you back. AM Light: Val: Oh wow, you hit him? It should work, then. AM Wynn: ....what exactly are we trying to learn? AM Light: Val: Where and under what circumstances he got picked up. AM Wynn: Why wouldn't he just... tell us? AM Iskandar: I'll ask. AM Wynn: He's uncuffed. Do you need backup? AM Wynn: Or a supervisor? AM Iskandar: .... now? AM Light: Valerian: ... that's a good point. You're not going to hurt a captive, right? AM Wynn: Doesn't have to be. Just thought that's what you meant. AM Iskandar: No, I won't. Probably. AM Iskandar: I never threw the first punch with Ven. Ever, really. AM Wynn: I applaud your self-control. AM Light: Val: ... so he flirted with you a lot, then. ... uhm. Or not. Where's he from? AM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "I don't know. He was never very forthcoming. He had a weird accent, but I could never place it." AM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little. AM Wynn: ...excuse me for a minute. AM Wynn: Wynn steps into her room with her gear. AM Light: Easily done. AM Wynn: ((just figured I'd give it a minute. lol)) AM Wynn: Wynn comes back out, unarmored. "So you think he might be Tarkishi, Valerian?" AM Light: Val: I have *no* idea. AM Iskandar: Maybe you can place his accent when you talk to him. AM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. AM Light: Val: Does it matter, though? AM Iskandar: Might put those times he's attacked me in a different context. AM Wynn: ....Did you really sleep with his mother? And does he *know* that? AM Iskandar: Of course not. AM Light: Val: ... maybe you should talk to him first. AM Wynn: I think *I* might need a supervisor if I have to talk to him again. AM Light: Val: I'll go, if you want. AM Iskandar: So you don't punch him again? AM Iskandar: No. I should talk to him. AM Wynn: Sometimes anger gets the better of me... and he was definitely pissing me off. AM Light: Val: ... okay. Well, if there's anything I can do, let me know. AM Iskandar: Really, we're on a cursed voidship, this is part of his dream. AM Light: Val blinks. "... really? Why?" AM Wynn: We're not pirates. We won't *be* pirates. AM Iskandar: Shouldn't we put that to a vote before we rule it out? AM Wynn: No. AM Iskandar: True, we need some kind of control over a ship before we start pirating. AM Nilani: Piracy'll just earn us more enemies, and we certainly don't have a shortage of those. AM Light: Val: ... our ship's still a person, too. I'm pretty sure he gets the biggest vote. AM Iskandar: I know, I know. Anyway. It's off the table. AM Light: Val: We might be able to be one of those... buccaneers, is it? Registered, legal marauders. I'm pretty sure I could work something out with someone. AM Wynn: Let's just focus on stopping this curse. AM Light: Val: Right. Go seduce your friend. Or... not. AM Iskandar: .... I'm going to talk to him. AM Iskandar: THat's all. AM Light: Val: Right. Sorry. AM Light: Val rubs his nose again. "... maybe I *should* go lie down." AM Nilani: Be careful. I'm not certain I got ALL of his weapons. AM Wynn: If you need help, just yell. AM Light: Val stands up. "I'm just going to go lie down for a while, all right?" AM Wynn: Wynn nods. "See you in the morning." AM Light: He nods, bows politely, and heads to rest. AM Wynn: He's probably still sleeping it off anyway. We can deal with him in the morning.